


Mrs. Potato Head

by WhatTheShip



Category: Melanie Martinez - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, mentions of self harm, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheShip/pseuds/WhatTheShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another crybaby oneshot yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Potato Head

_**If you weren't born with it, you can buy a couple ornaments** _

"Mark help me get Dusk into her dress please?" I heard Sean call out to me I walked over to see him trying to smooth down the fabric of our daughters dress

"Here you're doing it wrong let me." I quickly work to get the dress fixed up before they call, wouldn't want my little girl going out on stage with a wrinkled dress.

**_Just be sure to read the warning, kids, cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it, ha-ha_ **

I was stood backstage with Sean my husband watching as our daughter danced around trying to impress the judges I cringed she's never going to win with a smile like that.

"Shit she just missed a step babe, did you see that?" I whispered to Sean he looked over at me with a frown

"We taught her that like 2 weeks ago she's had plenty of time to memorize it." he spoke lowly to me.

_**Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual, you can always call up a professional** _

"Come on Dusk it's just a swimsuit shoot plus you're at your goal weight it's fine get out here let us see the suit you chose." I was standing outside of a changing room with Sean to the right of me waiting for our 16 year old to show us her swimsuit.

She finally opened the door, it wouldn't do.

"What the fuck is this? Purple is _not_ your color I thought we decided on light blue or yellow go back and get a different color." I was angry how did she not understand that this was basically her big break.

"God damn its like she's not trying to take this seriously." I ranted to Sean, he looked just as upset as I did.

_**They stick pins in you like a vegetable** _

"Ow dad why can't I go out and just buy a dress, why did you want one made? I'm fucking tired of these pins sticking me." I looked up to see Dusk's pained expression

"Because you have to win and if you're going to win then we have to make the perfect dress now listen you can't have any sugar for the next 4 months you have to stay this weight that way you'll be able to fit into the dress come pageant time okay?" I told her a thousand times why we couldn't go out and buy a dress this one had to be perfect.

_**Kids forever, kids forever, baby soft skin turns into leather** _

"Your face isn't as soft as it used to be, hold on, babe?" I called out

"Where's my moisturizer? Dusk needs to keep her skin soft." Sean walked in holding my favorite moisturizer. I handed it to her

"Here you go that'll make the leather feel go away pretty quick."

_**Don't be dramatic, it's only some plastic, no one will love you if you're unattractive** _

"I was thinking we could hollow out her cheek bones maybe give her some collegian?" I was talking to our doctor about getting our daughter some plastic surgery

"No I don't want any of that dad please? Can't I just keep my natural face I don't want fake shit." I looked to my daughter I was taken aback

"Stop being dramatic everyone does it calm down now how big do you want your lips?"

_**Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?** _

"What was that?" My husband asked me. I sat up in time to hear sniffling I looked at Sean, shrugged and got up to follow the sound. I was walking out of my bedroom heading towards Dusks room when I heard it again, it was coming from the bathroom.

I walked to the door, it was cracked open. Weird I could see in just enough to see the mirror and there was my daughter she was crying, her makeup running down her face I could hear her whisper

"Is it true that pain is beauty?" Then she punched the mirror I backed away in fear

_**Does a new face come with a warranty? Will a pretty face make it better?** _

"I don't want to do this dad I'm 17 why do I have to get plastic surgery?" Dusk asked me again

"Because a pretty face gets you everything you want in life." I walked her to the car she was going to run I could tell so I walked to her side of the car and opened her door for her. She wasn't getting away this time.

_**Oh Mr. Potato Head, tell me, how did you afford her surgery?** _

"It'll be pretty pricey I'm afraid but we could do it with the right amount of money Mr.?" The doctor asked me

"Fischbach but you can call me Mark I'm her father." I replied

_**Do you swear you'll stay forever? Even if her face don't stay together** _

After the meeting with the surgeon we had a family dinner where I decided to bring up the mirror

"So Dusk, do you want to tell me why you broke the mirror in your bathroom?" I asked her blankly

"I don't know dad do you want to tell me who that girl that came over yesterday was, and why was she hanging all over you?" She shot back I was furious

"Wow you don't even know who your own aunt is? She came over yesterday because it was the anniversary of your mothers death or did you forget that too?" As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I had to apologize

"Dus-" I was cut off by her leaving the table.

_**If you want a little more confidence, potatoes turn to French fries, yeah it's common sense** _

I finished dinner before I went to talk to her I wanted to cool my head so I wouldn't yell at her.

"Yes I know I will go talk to her let me cool down first please stop looking at me like that." I didn't have to look up to know what look Sean was giving me

_**All you need's a couple more condiments,** _

"Can you pass me the salt please?" Sean handed it to me but after that was complete silence

_**And a hundred thousand dollars for some compliments** _

"We found out how much the surgery is going to cost, good news it's not as much as we thought" I was trying to make small talk before I had to eventually go up and talk to Dusk

 ** _It's such a waste, when little girls grow into their mother's face_**  
  
I was looking at an old photo album I couldn't look at it for too long because I knew I would start crying. I miss her mother so much.

_**But little girls are learning how to cut and paste And pucker up their lips until they suffocate** _

I walked to her bedroom quietly so she wouldn't know that I was coming I could hear crying

"Dusk please I didn-" I was shocked when I walked to her bedroom I couldn't believe my eyes. I dropped to my knees my little girl was this upset? How did I not see this sooner

"You listen here I love you too fucking much to watch you destroy yourself like this." then I screamed

"Sean get in here please!" I grabbed my daughter I couldn't let her go I was crying to much

"You better stay awake please I'll get you to the hospital please"

"Sean start the fucking car now!" I yelled I couldn't lose my little girl I didn't care that I had blood all over me I didn't care I'd have to wash it out of the carpet I didn't care that it was staining our walls as I carried her downstairs I didn't care that it was in the backseat and would be hard to get out I didn't care

_**Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me, is it true that pain is beauty?** _

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of Mrs. Potato Head by Melanie Martinez


End file.
